User blog:DatNuttyKid/FANFIC CONTEST ENTRY - Girl Meets Fireworks
Hey! This is my entry to the summer fanfic contest! I call it "Girl Meets Fireworks". I'm going to write it in script-style, as if it were an actual episode, instead of the normal fanfiction style. I feel like that's more creative :P Okeydoke! So let's begin! Chapter 1 Added June 29th, 2015. GIRL MEETS FIREWORKS Season 9000, Episode 1 Written by DatNuttyKid. (Episode opens up to a shot of RILEY'S BEDROOM. RILEY is sound asleep in bed, but isn't visible due to the large amount of blankets piled on top of her. Loud pounding on the door.) MAYA (OS, EXCITEMENT in her voice:) Riley, wake up! Wake up!!! (the blanket pile shifts as RILEY snores loudly. MAYA opens the door and enters the room.) You're still asleep? (another snore. MAYA rolls her eyes and grabs a pillow from the bay window. She throws it at RILEY, knocking her off the bed. RILEY snores again. MAYA almost gives up, but suddenly thinks of something. POORLY ACTING:) Oh, Lucas, what are you doing here? RILEY (LEAPING out of her blanket pile, sending the blankets flying:) I'm up! (she looks around. MIX of DISAPPOINTMENT and REALIZATION:) He's not really here, is he? MAYA (SATISFIED:) Nope. RILEY (EXHAUSTED:) Why did you wake me up so early? MAYA ...It's noon. RILEY On a Saturday! In summer! Saturdays in summer are for sleeping in and watching television, not being fooled into waking up by false promises of Lucas. MAYA Fine, I'm sorry... (RILEY nods, satisfied.) ...is what I'd be saying if today wasn't the day!!! RILEY (HOPEFUL:) Creative Ice Cream Flavors Day??? MAYA (a BEAT of CONFUSION:) No... Josh is coming back to New York for the rest of his summer break! RILEY (DISAPPOINTED:) Oh. MAYA Shouldn't you be a little more excited about your Uncle Boing visiting? RILEY Well, I am, but... I was really looking forward to Creative Ice Cream Flavors Day... MAYA (SHAKES her head, moves on:) Josh is arriving this evening. He'll probably be tired from the plane ride, so I have until tomorrow before I have to talk to him. RILEY Isn't tomorrow the community 4th of July party at the school? MAYA Exactly. Auggie will ask Josh to come to the party, and when he gets there, the first thing he sees is me in my brand-new eye-popping gorgeous outfit. RILEY Ooh, can I see it? MAYA I haven't chosen it yet. RILEY (DEFLATED:) Oh. (BEAT. EXCITED:) So we get to go shopping??? MAYA No, I'' get to go shopping. ''You get to make sure the only available seat for him at the fireworks show is right next to little ol' me. RILEY (DEFLATED again:) Oh. (BEAT. EXCITED again:) Will I get to talk to Lucas? MAYA You need to talk to everyone. Make sure no one sits next to me. RILEY Yay! (BEAT.) Wait, how do you even know Josh will come to the party? How do you know Auggie is going to ask him? MAYA Paid him thirty bucks. That kid is a shark. RILEY You're determined about this, aren't you? MAYA One hundred percent. (BEAT:) Why are you still here? RILEY (getting SHOVED out the door:) I'm not even dressed yet! MAYA You don't have time to get dressed. Get to that party! Now! RILEY Okay, but if I embarrass myself by tripping over my pajamas, it's on your- (MAYA slams the door in her face.) ---- Okay! That's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it :) Category:Blog posts Chapter 2 Added July 10th, 2015. (RILEY walks out of her bedroom through the living room, where CORY, TOPANGA, and AUGGIE are eating breakfast.) TOPANGA Riley, don't you want some food? RILEY (GRABBING her coat:) Sorry mom, I'm on a mission. TOPANGA A mission? (She looks at CORY, who shrugs.) Well, just make sure you're back before Josh gets here. RILEY Got it, mom. (She walks out the door.) TOPANGA What was that about? AUGGIE Maya's trying to trick Josh into going to the fireworks with her and asked Riley to help, duh. CORY How do you know that? (AUGGIE pulls out a $20 BILL and waves it in the air.) TOPANGA She paid you 20 dollars?! AUGGIE I told her that if she paid any less, I would make sure that Josh missed the party. (TOPANGA looks horrified.) CORY Well, he is your son. (SCENE CHANGE: Behind JOHN QUINCY ADAMS JUNIOR HIGH. LUCAS, FARKLE, SARAH, DARBY, YOGI, and several other STUDENTS are hanging red, white, and blue streamers, wiping down benches, etc. to set up for the party. RILEY walks in, still in her pajamas, and heads straight for LUCAS and FARKLE.) RILEY Hi guys! LUCAS Hey Riley. (He finishes hanging a streamer and turns around, seeing RILEY for the first time.) Wow. That's an... interesting fashion choice. RILEY (acting insulted:) You don't like it? LUCAS (defensively:) That's not what I meant. What I meant was that you look... different? (FARKLE shakes his head- that's not it.) Unique? (FARKLE shakes his head again- keep trying.) Special? RILEY (she sighs) Close enough. (LUCAS rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for another streamer. RILEY passes him one as he CLIMBS up the ladder.) FARKLE So Riley, what did you need? RILEY Oh, right. Maya wants to make sure no one sits next to her tomorrow night. FARKLE Alright then. (realizing how strange the request is:) Um, why not? RILEY So that she's guaranteed to sit next to Josh. LUCAS How does she know that he's coming? (He holds his hand out for another streamer. RILEY reaches into the bag.) '''RILEY' Let's just say that Auggie is 20 dollars richer. (She pulls her hand out of the bag. STREAMERS are wrapped around it, completely covering it. She tries to yank them off, but fails.) LUCAS Oh, I see. (He waves his hand in the air.) Can I have another streamer, Riley? RILEY Yeah, hold on a sec. (She keeps trying to pull the streamers off, but can't get it. She motions for FARKLE to come help. While he's pulling:) So I'm going to need you guys to help spread the word. LUCAS No problem. Can I have that streamer now? RILEY Working on it... (She silently yells at FARKLE, who is still trying to rip the streamers off, to no avail. He finds a knot and starts working on untying it.) After you guys finish up here, want to get some pizza? LUCAS Yeah, that'd be great. (getting impatient:) I can't finish unless you hand me another streamer. RILEY Almost done. (The streamers are off of her, but FARKLE somehow managed to get them tied around his waist.) I have to be home before Josh gets off his flight LUCAS Where is he, anyway? RILEY He went to Florida to visit my great-grandparents. LUCAS Oh, okay. (finally out of patience:) I guess I'll just get myself a streamer. (He CLIMBS down the ladder and turns around. RILEY and FARKLE are now tied together with STREAMERS, struggling to get free. Trying not to laugh:) Need a little help there, do you? RILEY Ha ha, very funny. (LUCAS pulls out his pocket knife and cuts them free.) Thank you. (He takes one of the STREAMERS and hangs it up.) LUCAS There, done. Ready for that pizza now? RILEY Let's go! (They start to leave. FARKLE pauses and turns to LUCAS.) FARKLE By the way, the word you were looking for was "beautiful". (LUCAS rolls his eyes and they leave.) ---- That's Chapter 2! This chapter was completely filler because I wrote the plot with the idea of only needing three chapters- as a result, there isn't nearly as much Maya as the rest of the story has. Sorry :( Vote fer meh, plz!